Lifehold Core
The Lifehold Core is the story-exclusive final region in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is the location of the final battles in the plot, and can only be entered during Chapter 12. After this, the Lifehold Core is still present in the waters of Cauldros, but it can no longer be entered. It is known as Central Life in the Japanese version. Although the Core's interior is a sheltered location, after entering the HUD shows the weather to be thunderstorms, regardless of what the weather was outside. The weather changes to clear for the second phase of the final boss battle. Landmark * Interior Story The Lifehold Core is a massive supercomputer built to protect Earth life after the alien war that destroyed Earth. The DNA sequences and consciences of the lifeforms would be stored in this computer whilst androids known as Mimeosomes would be in New Los Angeles, fully controlled by their lifeforms' conscience. However, the computer was lost during the White Whale's impact on Mira, placing the lifeforms stored on it in great peril as the destruction of the computer or its inevitable loss of power would result in the loss of the consciences, essentially translating to extinction. Its recovery was therefore a top-priority goal for BLADE, and part of the impetus for expanding FrontierNav. The Lifehold Core is located during the later portions of the plot. All of BLADE is mobilized during the final chapter of the plot to protect the computer from a Ganglion attack, while the party enters to verify the computer's functionality and restore its power source. However, the failing Ganglion attack against the Trion barrier protecting the core prompted their leader, Luxaar, to board his mech in order to attack the Lifehold Core himself, leading to the party ultimately battling him in the central chamber. After its downfall, he attempted to destroy the computer in final attempt to prevent the revival of humanity - which activates the security system, creating mutant Chimeras due to a malfunction. Luxaar is then stabbed in the back - literally - by Lao, but the ensuing struggle leads to them falling into the protoplasmic fluid. Luxaar's body is dissolved by the human DNA in the fluid, and both his consciousness and Lao's mimeosome end up being absorbed by the Lifehold's final defense mechanism, becoming the final boss Chimera Lao, who begs the party to stop him before he ends up destroying the system. Afterwards, Elma leads a team of Reclaimers to investigate the Lifehold Core's database chamber which has every human in NLA's consciousnesses. However, she discovers that the database was destroyed by flooding upon impact with Mira's surface, destroying all its data. This puzzles her, as it should have resulted in the Mimeosomes dying during planetfall with the loss of information. Faced with no other explanation, Elma believes the contributing factor has something to do with the planet Mira itself. Enemies Mission Exclusive Enemies * Minor Chimera * Mezzo Chimera * Major Chimera Story Exclusive Enemy * Soldier Chimera Bosses * Enhancer Satellis * Lao * Link Satellis * Pursuit Satellis Alpha * Pursuit Satellis Beta * Pursuit Satellis Gamma * Queen Chimera * Shield Satellis * Strike Satellis * Vita Trivia * The Lifehold Core's functions have similarities with the Kadomony in Xenogears. Both are supercomputers capable of creating living beings from genetic data. Gallery Top contents list bg.png|Lifehold Core with Luxaar's ship floating above it. Central Life.jpg|The Core from afar 140.jpg|Concept Art 141.jpg|Concept Art Category:Regions Category:Mission Exclusive Locations Category:Lifehold Core